


Mind Over Matter

by DibbleScribble



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluffy, Heart Break, M/M, Smut, kinda angsty at first?, problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibbleScribble/pseuds/DibbleScribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pain was not just mental. It was physical, he could feel his chest tighten, and he would clutch at his heart, because sometimes curling up on yourself made you feel a bit more secure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drip Drop

**Author's Note:**

> For readers who are new here! This is a sequel to Just Try It! You don't really have to read that to figure out what's going on here, i'll give you more insight during the chapters so you don't miss much! Though, i would recommend reading the other fic, if you want. 
> 
> And now, by the fucking power invested in me, I give you more billdip! c: ♥

'It's been years,' Bill thought. A few years since he's seen his Pine tree. Bill was confused to why it hurt so much in his chest. Why didn't he enjoy it? Why did it feel as empty as the void he came from? Being human was dumb. It came with all these emotions that he didn't know how to deal with. He thought things were going well. After Dipper left Gravity Falls all those years back, the first few months were OK. . . He saw his sapling in the Mind-scape every night. Bill noticed that each night got shorter and shorter as they went along. For a few days, the time decreased by seconds, then minutes, and then hours. Sometimes he wouldn't see Dipper for a day, to three days as a time. Bill just played it off and went on with his normal Demon business. Dreams, nightmares. The Demon however; did not notice that these nightmares became more and more menacing, and much more threatening, angry, and horrifying. He was in the middle of tossing thoughts together currently, to an old friend of his.   
"Shooting Star ought to love this one."   
He said in monotone. Bill was bored, and he hasn't seen or talked to Dipper in what's felt like forever, an eternity.   
It hurts, oh God doesn't it hurt.   
Bill feels the pain just sitting there in his chest, putting pressure on his lungs, he doesn't want to breathe, he doesn't want to give any dreams, or night terrors. He's losing his passion. His mouth is dry, he doesn't want to feel empty. Bill has forgotten to eat for the past week. He's been too busy in the Mind-scape, occupying himself, keeping busy so he doesn't feel as numb. So he forgets the emptiness Dipper has left. This pain wasn't the funny kind. It was the kind that made you want to rip your heart out and throw it on the ground, stomp on it. And that's sometimes what Bill was tempted to do. This feeling makes him want to dig his nails into his flesh, and rip open his chest, tear this damned blood pumping pain in the ass from his body. Rip it from it's arteries. Maybe then he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.   
Bill, never in his long lived, and still living life, did he plan on falling in love with a human, falling so hard that the damage left behind was beyond his hand of repair. There was only one solution to this pain he felt, and that was Dipper Pines. To see him, hold him, hear him, be with him again. Bill felt pathetic. He was a demon for fuck sake, he wasn't supposed to care.   
He wasn't supposed to, but he did. He cared so, so much. 

Bill never asks for help.   
It looks like he's going to have to if he wants to feel like his old, chipper self again.   
He's heard humans say it's all in your head, you can get over anything. 

Mind over matter. 

This pain was not just mental. It was physical, he could feel his chest tighten, and he would clutch at his heart, because sometimes curling up on yourself made you feel a bit more secure.   
He has to do something to regain himself.  
And so he's concocted the perfect nightmare with just enough implication for her to get the message.   
_______________________________________________________________

Mabel hears screaming. She follows it, someone needs help. Shooting Star started to listen more, trying to identify the screams. She could distinctly hear cracking, and a sound similar to rain hitting pavement.   
Mabel called out, coming to a clearing where the screaming was crystal clear.   
Her eyes glanced up, finding Dipper suspended in the air, blood dripping from his body, he was still screaming, his chest was being ripped open, the cracking Mabel had heard were the sounds of Dipper's ribs snapping, creaking loudly, each time the black hand tore at the bones. With one final snap, and loud, exhausted scream from Dipper, his arms went limp, and his left eye flashed with a dim yellow light, staring at Mabel. The girl was frozen with horror. The black hand reached inside the open cavity and tore out Dipper's heart. Mabel watched as the last breath left Dipper's exposed lungs. His eyes lifeless and dead, just staring at his sister. She felt tears pouring down her face as the sounds of her twin's blood hitting the floor became louder, and seemed the be the only sound left. It fell in a pattern. 

pit pat pat pat pit.   
drip drop drop drop drip. 

Mabel opened her eyes. 

pit pat pat pat pit. 

It was raining.. . 

Mabel quickly jumped out of bed and looked outside. It was a dream, Dipper wasn't being murdered, and the pattering, rhymic sound of the rain wasn't his blood. She made a relieved sound, and put her hand over her heart. She turned back to make her bed and stopped. Her sheets were wet, soaked with sweat and her pillow stained with tears. The girl wiped at her face, and eyes. She pulled the sheets off, and tossed them aside, she'll wash them after she talks to Dipper.   
She didn't bother knocking as she just barged into her brother's room.   
She wasn't surprised to find him awake, and his nose in a book. He looked gross and it didn't smell that nice in here. She stomped over and took the book out of his hands, earning a protesting groan in return from Dipper.   
"Dipper you can't be staying up all night!" She scolded, pulling a chair up to sit next to him.   
"You've gotta get some sleep." She crossed her arms.   
"Oh, come on, Mabel. You know it's hard for me to sleep, whenever I try to, I can't fall asleep. I always have to get up and focus on something." Dipper argued, leaning back to look at her. Mabel sighed heavily.   
"You're going to kill yourself. staying awake like this, I think it's safe to say that you haven't gotten any actual sleep in forever, you should have gone mad by now!" She waved her hands in his face, only to get swatted away.   
"Don't you think I know this? I mean, it is happening to me after all?" He scoffed.   
Mabel made a frustrated noise.   
"You look awful, when was the last time you took a shower?" She asked in disgust.  
Dipper looked offended.   
"I don't know...And you're one to talk! When was the last time you looked in a mirror?"   
Mabel flicked Dipper's nose.   
"Yeah, i look pretty bad, that's only because I had a bad drea-. . ." She stopped to remember what went on in that dream.   
Her face went from angry to concerned in a second.   
Mabel put a hand on Dipper's shoulder, he raised an eyebrow, looking at her in curiosity.   
"I had a really bad dream, i don't want to go into specifics right now, but I think you should try to get some sleep. . " Mabel knows the dream has nothing to do with Dipper getting sleep, but rather that he was being ripped open, but she wanted him to be safe and healthy, that dream could have foreshadowed anything.   
"I think you should take a few measures to get some sleep. I know it's just a dream, but you're gonna seriously hurt yourself if you don't get some shut-eye. " She finished, taking her hand off of him, and placing it on her lap.   
Dipper looked back at her, chewing on his bottom lip, an action he normally did when he was thinking.   
"I don't think I'm that sleep deprived. . . " He said quietly.   
Mabel sighed and looked down at Dipper's shirt.   
"Look, you've been chewing on your shirt again." She slumped her shoulders, looking back up at her twin.   
"Please try to get some sleep, for me?" Mabel begged.  
Dipper sighed, covering up his saliva stained shirt self consciously.   
"Alright, I'll try. I'll make a trip to the store down the road and pick up a bottle of Tylenol PM's or something." Dipper replied, giving a slight nod. 

Mabel grinned widely, showing her perfect teeth, they looked really straight since she got the braces off. Then stood. She handed his book back.   
"Great!" She hugged him briefly then ran out of his room, presumably to wash her dirty and gross sheets, then take a shower. 

Dipper sighed and closed the book, he sat it on the shelf and got dressed, slipping his hat on over his messy hair, and grabbed his jacket. He borrowed the car from his mom, telling her that it would be a short trip to the store, to grab some things. She didn't really have a need to question him any further, only reminding him to wear a seat belt and look both directions before making a turn.   
Dipper nodded and left, getting in the drivers side, and buckling himself in. He felt strange. He felt like there was something in the back of his mind, trying to make its way to the front, wanting to be acknowledged.   
Dipper ran into the store, and grabbed two bottles of the Tylenol. He was pretty much hitting two birds with one stone here, because they were pain killers too, and Dipper gets some horrible migraines. He returned back to the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. He was driving down the road when he suddenly felt sick, and pulled over. He sat there for a sec, just wondering if it were some car sickness he had gotten upon hitting a few speed bumps, but as another minute passed, and his brain continued to think, the thought that was trying so hard to surface, had succeeded. 

Holy shit. 

Bill.   
He hasn't talked to him in forever, and that fact that he actually forgot about him was even more sickening. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and muttering the word 'stupid' to himself repetitively. How could he forget... Mabel was right, he really hasn't been sleeping. There are four stages to sleep, and REM is the fourth one, you have to be asleep for at least four hours to go into the fourth stage of sleep. He didn't have a problem in the summer, mostly because he wasn't as stressed, but now that he was about to graduate from high school, he was nothing but stressed!   
'That's probably why Mabel was having dreams. Bill couldn't reach Dipper, and went to the next best, Mabel. He was trying to get her attention, and pass it on to me. Oh man, he must be freaking pissed!' Dipper thought, groaning aloud. He smacked his forehead, and rested it against the steering wheel. 

"I'm sorry, Bill." He spoke, rubbing his face. Dipper started the car again, and drove the rest of the way home, his mind not letting the fact that he fucking forgot about Bill, slip away. It remained prominent. It wasn't going anywhere. 

He parked the car exactly how he found it, and went back inside, returning to keys back to his mother, and retreating upstairs for a much needed, long sleep. It was daytime, but who really cared? Not Dipper. 

He popped two pills into his mouth, and swallowed them back with water. He lied down with a book, and read until he finally dozed off about an hour later.


	2. Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was Dipper. A stormcloud, a hurricane, a bolt of lighting that pierced through the careful constructions of the life Bill had spent so long manufacturing for himself and set it aflame. Dipper had refused to let him lie and had thus burnt away the dross of his deceptions until all that remained, really, was Bill. He’d not even realized how sad and naked he would be without that complicated framework to cover his every move, every thought, every decision. The lies had become just as much a part of him as the truths, so deeply ingrown in the fabric of his identity that it took a flame to expose what was real and what was manufactured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, guys!

Darkness.   
That is what surrounded Dipper.  
There was no sound, there was no light, only silence accompanied the teenager. 

He stood there, unable to even see the hand he was waving in front of his own face. 

Nothing  
That’s what was here.   
The teen took a slow step forward into the darkness.  
So, there was a floor afterall. . .

Dipper knew where he was.   
It was always hard for him to tell the difference between a dream and reality, partially because a piece of him believed they were the same thing.   
It grows more and more difficult to differentiate them now.   
Dipper hasn’t slept in days.   
It’s been so long since he has been here, and stayed for more than a few seconds. Somehow, among all the havoc that is Dipper Pines life, he has had the capability of forgetting what was most important to him as easily as forgetting what you had eaten the day before.   
What had Dipper eaten the day before anyways?   
Did he forget to? Most likely.   
Even after all these years, Dipper was not an expert, or even remotely good, with self care.   
He, on occasion remember to brush his teeth in the mornings. 

The teenager still felt awful for it.   
He had forgotten something that made him happy.   
It wasn’t the fact that he had forgotten something, it was the fact that he had forgotten someone.   
Forgiving himself for that was not the easiest thing he has had to do.   
For fuck sake, he had forgotten Bill.   
It isn’t every day you forget an important person, or in this case, a demon, in your life. 

 

And that always puzzled Dipper, even now he had no idea how their relationship even came to be on account to the afore events.   
If Dipper had learned anything within his stay in that weird town, it was that trust was a very rare thing to give out.   
And yet he did it with only a moment hesitation, and none other than to the demon that single handedly tried to do numerous things that put them on bad terms.   
He tried to destroy Stan’s mind.   
Bill tried to steal the journal.   
The demon possessed Dipper’s body and destroyed Mabel’s sock opera.   
How in the hell did Dipper come to the conclusion that trusting this demon after all that had happened, come to play in his mind?   
Dipper was never one to trust easily, so what was it that sealed the deal between them?   
Was it puberty?   
He’s a fucking floating triangle for crying out loud, why would puberty be the reason behind that?  
Was it desperation?   
Dipper often over analyzed every single thing that bounced into his mind.   
He gave himself the most painful of headaches over the silliest of things. 

Maybe he was anxious.   
Anxious to find someone he could finally trust that wouldn’t let him down.   
But that was still a tricky theory.   
Even now, Dipper doesn’t know what it was that made him trust Bill. 

Dipper looked at it from Bill’s point of view.  
The demon was eternal, alone, devious, and let’s not go over the little tidbit that he is probably the most dickish triangle Dipper has ever encountered.   
Maybe Dipper had an ounce of self pity.   
He knows that he would never want an eternal life. 

Well, being immortal, initially, is cool.   
Until you realize that you’re damned to an eternity of watching your loved ones die.   
Who would want that?   
Does Bill even have a choice?   
How did he even come to be?   
Was he just there from the beginning?   
Created along with the existence of time? 

Dipper had a headache. 

His head throbbed, and he wasn’t quite sure whether or not he was seeing things right now, but he thinks he can see something glowing. 

He rubbed his eyes. The last time he checked, this entire place was dark.   
Now there was an approaching light.   
Dipper did not move. He stayed still, and content in his thoughts, awaiting whatever it was at the end of that tunnel that sought him. 

“I had a hunch I’d bump into you.” 

Dipper immediately looked up.   
He knew that voice, it was almost impossible not to recognize it. 

Even after these years, he still memorized the crooks and edges of that voice.   
“Bill!” Dipper gave him a small smile, despite his doubts. He was still suspicious of his twelve year old decisions.   
“One and only!” The demon gleamed, stretching out his tiny black limbs to emphasize his….. unique figure...  
“It’s uh… Been a while.” Dipper felt guilty for the suspicion pooling in his stomach. He couldn’t help it.   
It’s been six whole years, or nearly whole, but he isn’t sure if he can just go straight back to trusting Bill like he did when he was twelve..  
Dipper’s thoughts were interrupted when Bill floated a bit closer, twirling his cane around his fingers effortlessly.   
“Looks like you’re not much of a sapling any more, Pine Tree. You’re almost fully grown!”  
Bill spoke loudly, and just as obnoxiously as he did six years ago.   
Dipper can’t remember if he spoke that way in human form as well, or if he spoke a bit more normally… Most likely, Bill spoke loudly then, too.   
“Yeah, growing is usually something you do as you get older.” Dipper scoffed, stopping for a second to note his sarcasm. Was he always that sarcastic? Damn…   
“I know that.” Bill flashed red for only a quick second, and then leaned back in mid air, putting his arms behind his head, leaving his cane to turn gold and float in mid-air next to him.   
“You and your stupid meat-sack anatomy aren’t worth as much study as you dumb humans put into it.” Bill said.   
Dipper made an offended sound at that, and looked up at Bill.   
“The human body can do amazing things, especially the brain.” Dipper crossed his arms.  
“What good is a brain if you can’t use all of it?” Bill floated to stand on Dipper’s shoulder.   
“Actually, that’s false. Humans can use all of their brain, just only 10% at a tim-”  
Bill flicked Dipper’s ear and sighed.   
“Yeah, yeah.” He waved his tiny hand in dismission.   
Dipper was annoyed.   
“We’ve built national structures. Like the Eiffel tower, Statue of Liberty, the pyramids, the-”   
“Who do you think inspired the pyramids, Pine Tree?” Bill had a snobbish tone to his voice, then cackled.  
Dipper really didn’t have a response to that, he deemed it wasting his breath to argue with Bill. 

Bill was falling apart, it almost hurt to keep this charade of chipperness up. He was happy about seeing his Pine Tree all grown, but he seemed different.   
Seeing him in the dreamscape in the first time in years was great, but it wasn’t good enough.   
The demon needed him in person, though this is most likely as good as he’s going to get for the time being. Bill cursed himself for feelings this way, he was a demon for crying out loud, he should be devious and tricking humans. Not wanting to see and hold them.   
He suddenly felt very frustrated. The triangle lost all interest in pretending to be happy.   
Truth be told he wasn’t… sad… But more on the frustrated side of things.   
He’d done everything he has told himself not to do, which he has set up rules for a reason.   
It drove him absolutely crazy…   
But alas, the demon’s thoughts were destroyed by a wand waved in front of his eye.   
“Bill?’ Dipper asked, waving his fingers in front of the floating geometry. 

The demon was silent, and only spared Dipper a small glance before he turned a tint of red and snapped his fingers.

The scenery around them changed.   
Every image Dipper lies eyes upon distorted into blurs of greys, whites, and blacks.   
The teenager watched with fascination as the blobs of dull colors transformed into another scenery of trees, and along down a dirt path he could see The Mystery Shack.   
“Come on, Pine Tree.” 

Dipper snapped his gaze back to Bill, only catching the last millisecond of his transformation. 

Ah, there it is.   
The human form he interacted with years back.   
Now it all kind of made sense to Dipper, especially since it sort of backed up his puberty theory on being with this monster.   
He got a curious look from Bill when the demon noticed Dipper’s in thought staring.   
The lanky prick decided he could make a bit of fun of the instance.   
“See something you like, Kid? Cause you sure did six years ago.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and scoffed.   
“Maybe when my hormones were raging and I felt lonely.” The teen scowled then began to walk towards the shack in the distance, ignoring the obnoxious snickering coming from behind. 

Although, Dipper couldn’t exactly say ‘when his hormones were raging’ because they still on occasion come back to bite him in the ass on slow and stagnant nights. 

 

The teen wondered why they were going to the mystery shack.   
Was Bill going to show him something?   
He was curious, especially since it has been quite a while since he’s been there.   
Despite all the bullshit he put up with in that place, that summer would forever be his favorite. 

Well, as of now, it will always be his favorite. 

The two of them arrived on the front porch of the wooden building, Dipper noticed that there were few minor changes.   
Mostly just some fix up with the boarding, nothing too distinguishable. 

Dipper walked in, glancing around. Everything was the same as it was. Still a gift shop, still some lame and fake attractions. 

Dipper always rolled his eyes at how gullible the people of Gravity Falls are.   
As he walked further in, he felt a bit nostalgic.   
Seeing all of this made him miss the place. Dipper wanted to come back and visit the shack, and see Grunkle Stan.   
How is the old man?   
Hopefully still the same as he was when he was twelve. It hasn’t been that long. Stan had to have only been in his early fifties the last time he visited. He guessed the grump had another twenty years of local con-man ahead of him. 

\--

 

Bill watched Dipper walk around.   
Everything he wanted to happen was falling accordingly.   
Bring Dipper here, make him want to come back, make him want to stay.   
His Pine Tree wasn’t going to leave him…. 

Not again. 

He needed him to stay. 

He needed him. 

Bill was silent, which was odd.   
The demon was always talking about something, but since that summer, he’s invested more time into observing. He hated, no, he absolutely detested the way his damned chest felt upon glancing at Dipper Pines. 

Whatever happened to wanting to destroy the kid?   
It’s a shame that will never come back to him.   
Bill wanted him to himself. He didn’t like sharing his belongings.   
But that was the problem.   
Dipper was not his.   
Not yet.   
He will make sure that is an absolute destined possibility once more… He just has to be more patient.   
The demon was unsure of how much longer he could keep up with these feelings.   
He might as well sit and drown.   
What good is oxygen if it doesn’t help you catch your breath when it’s been taken away?   
That’s what the blasted teen did to him.

He makes Bill feel as if he cannot conceive enough air in his lungs.   
Sometimes Bill wonders if this feeling will pass once the mortal is dead.   
That thought only makes his chest ache even more. . .  
The demon was brought out of his bleeding thoughts when Dipper spoke. 

“How is Stan?” The thought was on his brain. 

“Wow, Pine Tree, you’re a bouquet of questions!” The lanky prick piped.   
“He’s fine, just a bit more tired is all!” 

Dipper nodded. Well, at least he knew Stan was OK.   
The teen suddenly remembered everyone.   
Wendy, Soos, Robby, Mcgucket, Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, and a lot more odd people. He felt anxious to see how all of them were doing, even if he didn’t care much for them…   
He turned to Bill. 

“I’m sorry.” He said finally, denting his eyebrows. 

“For what, kid?’ 

“I’m sorry for not seeing you sooner. I’m almost finished with school, when Summer starts I’ll come down to Gravity Falls, and we can talk and catch up..” Dipper said quickly, the overwhelming flood of guilt washing over him. 

Bill was taken aback slightly, the look on his face said so itself.   
Dipper stepped forward, looking up at the demon, waiting for an answer.   
Bill swallowed and looked away, gathering his masquerade.   
He grinned down at him. 

“Well, well, well! Looks like someone is feeling guilty! How about you have a seat and relax, kid, you look like you might vomit!” 

Dipper blinked a few times, staring at the other. Bill was acting strange, and if his name has lived to what he’s made it out to be, then Dipper Pines would most definitely get to the bottom of it. 

\--   
Bill was having a hard time, mentally battling himself.   
He was coming undone. He was being unraveled, he felt like he was dying. He can’t breathe.   
Never has he ever experienced such pain in his chest.   
Not seeing Dipper was easier than faking it in front of him.   
He knew Pine Tree would figure out what he was doing, because Dipper is not dumb.   
Although, things would have been so much easier if he had been.   
But the kid is always analyzing something, overdoing it, drowning in his own thoughts. Bill wouldn’t doubt that if he were left alone in a bare room, the kid could find something productive to do in there. Great minds are tricky.   
Trickier that figuring out the complications and fabrics of space.   
Those thoughts can easily give people headaches, but Dipper gave Bill migraines.   
He’s had previous relationships, if you even want to call them that.   
Bill has had women.   
He’s had men.   
He’d had other demons.  
And then,..... 

And then there was Dipper. A stormcloud, a hurricane, a bolt of lighting that pierced through the careful constructions of the life Bill had spent so long manufacturing for himself and set it aflame. Dipper had refused to let him lie and had thus burnt away the dross of his deceptions until all that remained, really, was Bill. He’d not even realized how sad and naked he would be without that complicated framework to cover his every move, every thought, every decision. The lies had become just as much a part of him as the truths, so deeply ingrown in the fabric of his identity that it took a flame to expose what was real and what was manufactured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments, or on tumblr!  
> I really love and appreciate all art drawn for me, and encourage you to draw if you want to!   
> You all make writing enjoyable, and I love you for it. 
> 
> I hope your liked the chapter, you can always come find find me at dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	3. Fuckign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary: mostly just bullshit right now until I get right into the plot I have, so please don't yell at me for this being a crap chapter im sorry i'll try to update more often so I can get where I need to be tysm

Dipper was feeling kind of sick lately, thinking about Gravity Falls made him miss the place a lot. He was tired of high school as well, all the jerks and mean teenagers that went there. It gave him a tremendous headache just being there. Let alone thinking and stressing about it 24/7. 

He probably wouldn’t be alive without Mabel. 

She reminds him to eat, and even sleep when he is writing. 

Though she can get quite annoying, she helps a lot, and so Dipper lets her copy notes down. As much as he’d been irritated by Mabel, he would never let her flunk a grade. He’d give her all of his notes, or even quiz her at home if he had to. He couldn’t stress enough how important education is, as much as he’d like to stay home from school, he shows up to learn, and that’s it. 

The male stood up from his laptop and walked to the kitchen. 

Dipper always tried to avoid running into his parents but sometimes it was inescapable. 

“Hey, how’s school?” He heard his mom ask, who was perched at the table, on her iPad. Most likely emailing, or facebook-ing her other mom friends. 

“It’s uh...the same. Still stressful and… irritating.” Dipper responded, grabbing a soda from the fridge, opening it with a click. 

“That’s nice.. Are you passing?” She smiled faintly, sitting forward, resting her chin onto her hand. 

“Mom, please. It’s me we’re talking about. Of course I’m passing. And yes, Mabel is passing as well, don’t worry.” Dipper gave her a sympathetic look, because he knew she was only wanting to make sure her kids were doing well in school. That’s what parents did.

“Hmm,” the woman hummed and stood up, walking over to the fridge. 

“Any cute girls at school, hon?” She nudged Dipper’s elbow lightly with a smile. 

Dipper sighed with a slow shake of his head. “Many, but none to my interest.” He answered honestly. Dipper had a thing for some red heads but all of the ones at his school were complete snobs.

“Oh, come on. There has to be someone you’re interested in.” She grabbed some grapes from the bottom drawer. 

‘There are some very cute guys there..’ He thought to himself. 

He wasn’t exactly out to his parents. Mabel of course, knew already since she had gotten him to experiment in the first place. 

“No, really. A lot of the girls are jerks, and the ones who aren’t, don’t have a lot in common with me. Anyways, I’m sure there’s still plenty enough time left in my life to find someone.” He assured her, and what scared the teen was that the first thing that popped into his mind as soon as that sentence left his mouth, was Bill. 

His mom clicked her tongue. “It’s a shame, you’re a cute boy, I bet it would have been easy to get a girlfriend.” She once again bumped his elbow. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and gave her a little smile. 

His mom left him alone and went back to her spot on her electronic. Dipper was thankful for it too, no more awkward girl conversations. 

The teen went back up to his room and took a break, playing on his DS for a while. Dipper thought he deserved the break, and besides, Smash Brothers was calling his name. 

 

\---

He was exhausted, he was anxious, he was many things but most of all, 

Dipper was nervous. Finals were today and he knew he was prepared but he worried about not knowing something. 

‘What if I missed something? What if they have me write something about a book I haven’t read?’ He thought to himself, looking panicked on the outside. He was almost sweating, and he was trying not to. He’d rather not start smelling in the middle of a test. He needs to relax. Calm down… Breathe, Dipper. Breathe. 

The teenager sat down and sucked in a quick breath, releasing it slowly and trying to calm down his heart beat. It was hard to not be nervous when it came to things like this. This determined if he failed or passed. He needs to take his time and focus on scoring high. He could do this, he knows he can do this. He just needs to chill out. 

He began the test once it started. Reading over each question carefully and repeating them in his head twice, and sometimes thrice. As the test went on, he found himself growing more and more tired. He had to rub his eyes, and pinch himself quite a few times to stay awake. His eyes dropped for a few seconds before he opened them and sat up straight, only to start slouching a few seconds later. He wanted to hurry to the end but he knew that would only be reckless. so, alas, Dipper cracked his fingers and went on.

 

\--

Dipper lied down on his bed. He was exhausted. He heard his door open and shut. 

He groaned into his pillow. 

“Hey, bro-bro!” It was Mabel. 

Dipper sat up with a sigh. “Hey, Mabel.” He rubbed his face. 

“How did you do on the test?” She asked, plopping down on the edge of Dipper’s bed.

“Eh… I think I did ok… I mean, the essay kicked my ass.” He answered, shrugging. He really hoped that essay didn’t count much against him. 

‘I’m sure you did fine, you’re always reading and doing something, so probably did great!” The girl smiled widely at him.

“Thanks, Mabel. What about you, how did you do?” He looked over at her, moving to get comfortable, laying on his back. 

 

She hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I tried my best, and I did use your notes to study off of so probably well.” Mabel chuckled. 

“Have you been able to sleep at all?” Her tone changed quickly, she was curious. She had hoped Dipper listened and did something to get some sleep.

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I have gotten some sleep lately.” He said a bit too awkwardly than he intended.

Mabel caught that quickly. “And? Is that all? You’ve just gotten sleep? Anything else? Are you lying?” She asked, her questions jumbled together. 

Dipper groaned. “Mabel slow down your slurred together sentences are giving me a headache.” He sighed and took in a breath. 

“I saw Bill..” He knew that would explain a lot of the awkward tone part. 

Her face changed from worried to excited. 

“Really?! How was it? Was he angry? Is he still cute? Do you still like him? What’d he say to you? Did you guys hug?!” There she went with the questions once again, all pushed together and hard to understand, especially in the squeaky voice she was using, which was slightly frustrating to listen to. 

Dipper groaned and massaged his temples thoroughly. 

‘’Mabel, slow down, please. Let me answer one question at a time. ok… “  
Dipper took in a long breath. 

“It was a bit awkward, no he wasn’t mad, yes he is still cute, i don’t know, it was mostly just typical things he would usually say, and I can’t remember…” He really couldn't, he was too tired to dwell on it, and needed some sleep. 

“If you will, I would like to get some sleep, and probably talk to the demon again.” He rubbed his eyes, and Mabel laughed before ruffling his hair and giving a salute as she ran out of the room.

Dipper shook his head with a tired smile and crashed back on the bed, stretched and groaned as some of his limbs cracked. He yawned and spread out on the bed, closing his eyes. 

 

“Bill?” 

He heard the teen call out. The demon snapped his fingers, appearing in a flame, switching to his human form with a follow up snap. 

“Gettin’ some more sleep, kid?” He asked, walking forward with a smile, slipping an arm around the teenager. 

Dipper didn’t stop him, just looking down at his feet, and walked with Bill down a familiar path. 

“Yeah, I finished finals, school is out in a little under a month.” Dipper nodded, glancing up at the other. 

 

Bill’s eyes flashed with excitement at the thought of summer approaching. 

“I’m sure you did terrible! hahahha!” The demon cackled, poking fun at him. Actually, he was positive Dipper did terrific, but it was hilarious seeing him worry and anxious. Especially anxious. He thought it was cute. 

Dipper elbowed him in the side. “Shut it, you monster. I don’t need the extra weight on my shoulders.” The teen snapped back quickly. 

 

At the mention of the word shoulders, Bill immediately appeared behind him and placed his gloved hands upon said shoulders. He rubbed them thoroughly, humming. 

“Well, then allow me to take that weight right off~!” He said flirtatiously into Dipper’s ear. 

 

The teen’s face heated up, and he tensed more. 

“Bill, stop it. I wanna talk.” He answered, pulling away from him. 

 

Though the demon wouldn’t bring it up, that little action punched holes in his ego. 

 

Bill shrugged and floated on his back, looking at Dipper while he twirled his cane around his fingers. 

“Spit it out then, kid. Don’t have all day, well, I do but I’m not patient so get on with it.” He smiled widely. 

 

Dipper cleared his throat awkwardly, and looked down at his shoes as he strolled slowly. 

 

‘Cute.’ Bill tilted his head, watching. 

 

“So, Mabel brought up some pretty valid questions earlier today and they got me thinking, and I was hoping you could answer half of them.” He gestured, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Dipper never had an easy time talking about these things.

 

And I know, before you get confused, I will explain that Dipper is wanting to talk about their past relationship, and partially their ‘existing’ one. 

 

The teen glanced up quickly then immediately back down. 

“Do you still ‘like’ me?” 

 

Bill looked at him, eyes half lidded with a lopsided grin plastered onto his lips. 

“Why? Do you still like me?” The demon flipped it around, picking up Dipper’s chin so he could look into those deep brown eyes of his.

 

He saw bright color flood the other’s cheeks. Bill liked the look Dipper was giving him.

 

Wide eyes, red face, what he thought was even cuter was how blood didn’t only rush to the teens’ face, the blush flooded his neck and shoulders too. 

“..I- I don’t know… Maybe? I mean, it’s been a while and…” Dipper stammered, glancing away. 

 

Bill let go of his chin, and raised a brow. “You got a thing for someone else, Pine Tree?”

 

“What?! No,... not really.” Dipper rubbed his arm. “I’m just unsure of how I feel after all of that time. It’s not like I've developed another love interest or anything, i’m just unsure.” 

 

Bill nodded, hummed. “Hmmm. We can have this talk when you come back to Gravity Falls, Pine Tree. I favor making my points in person.” He poked the other’s chest with a gloved finger. 

Dipper looked up at him for a while, just scanning his expressions and features. There was something odd about Bill now. It was weird, and Dipper was bothered by it. 

 

Bill blinked slowly, super slowly, so slow it was very chilling and gave Dipper’s Goosebumps. 

 

“You think about it for a while, kid. I’ll always be here if you wanna play. I’ve got lots of games!! Like, twister, and yahtzee, and chess! You name it But anyways, I have some things to take care of, see you later!”

“Bill, wai-”

The demon had already slapped Dipper with a brick, and he was gone. 

 

Bill stared where Dipper just stood before he kicked him out of the Mind Scape to wake up. 

 

All of that was a lie. 

Bill didn’t have anything to take care of right now. He just couldn’t keep answering these questions Dipper was asking. Of course he still likes Pine Tree, and he hates that he does. He wishes he could just destroy the kid and it would be that, but the demon knows he couldn’t go through with that poorly thought out and messy plan. Also it would be stupid. It would only hurt more, really. 

The demon felt angry. He was angry Dipper forgot about him for so long. 

 

Bill can’t wait until Dipper comes back to Gravity falls so he can etch his name into his skin and brain. He wants to make it impossible for him to ever forget him, and what he’s done. 

Dipper is his, and no one else can have him. It was selfish yes, but that’s what Demons are known for. They’re known for; stealing, taking, killing, owning, and generally being deceiving. 

 

Bill was losing his touch. He’s been at this, making deals and feeding lies to his victims, but the only lie he hasn’t told was that he loved Dipper Pines. 

 

. . . 

 

Things were steady and linear. Dipper has been getting some sleep at night, enough to chat with Bill for a few minutes and then go back to working at his desk, mostly just studying for finals, but nonetheless he was getting multiple things caught up to where they should be as of now. 

The more Dipper talked to Bill in the dreamscape, he warmed up just a bit more. Even though the demon was still a huge prick, he was different than he remembered. Bill would often get quiet and stare sometimes, and it was extremely unnerving when he did. 

Dipper wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or not, but occasionally there was a pained expression. 

He brushed it off, he would surely find some time to investigate soon enough on the matter.   
But as of now, he was focused on graduating from high school, and spend the summer away from home.


	4. hellow

I am deeply sorry, this fic has been on a hiatus for a while, and I am here to tell all that it's not going to be updated. I had everything planned out each chapter and the plot, but honestly it did not turn out the way i wanted, and i cant just go back and fix what i don't like. i really am sorry that i am ending this, but don't fret, babies. i will still be updating prompts and things, i might even start a new story, thank you all for being so kind and responding, i tremendously appreciate it all. 

you can comment below or reach me at dibblescribble.tumblr.com/ask

thank you.


End file.
